


There's No Wrong Way to Tumble

by phdmama



Series: What Happens When Harry's at Work [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Harry does not, Louis ships Drarry, M/M, Silly, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: Imagining more conversations between Harry and Louis





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some very real conversations. HUGE thanks to my squadron for being such smart, funny, awesome women who make me laugh every day.
> 
> Please, as always, these are works of fiction, meant to entertain. Please don’t break the 4th wall or post anywhere else!
> 
> Feel free to come say come say hi on Tumblr! If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be found here!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you feel so inspired, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, they all make my day brighter!

L: HARRY.

H: Yeah babe? Everything okay?

L: NICK GOT THE ACCOUNT

H: That’s AWESOME! Omg we’ll have to celebrate!

L: …

H: You’re drunk right now, aren’t you

L: …

H: LOUIS it’s not even 1:00

L: Shh.

H: Louis I am at work. I don’t have a lot of time right now. My intern just dumped water all over his laptop.

L: I know I’m no fancy-pants techmaster like you but that’s contraindicated, yeah?

H: Um.

    Yeah.  Where are you now?

L: Just got home. Nick had to go back to work so we had some celebratory mimosas at Tosca. The waitstaff was a bit judgmental, Harold. Quite judgmental really.

H: And why was that, Lewis?

L: Well….we might have been standing at the door waiting for them to open.

H: And?

L: And we might have been a bit...loud.

H: We’re not going to be able to go back there, are we.

L: Not for a while, no, darling

**  
<15 minutes later>**

  
L: HARRY.

H: Yeah babe? Everything okay?

L: I am having a problem.

H: What is it?

L: I was checking my Tumblr

H: Aww, babe, nothing good comes from that

L: And I got tired of my username so I changed it

H: ...dare I ask?

L: I’m now [theworldsgreatestauthor.tumblr.com](https://theworldsgreatestauthor.tumblr.com/)

H: well that has...flair

L: But I kept checking different names, and I didn’t realize that I was making them

Now I have like 16 tumblr sideblogs and I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DELETE THEM

H:  Louis I am at work. I can help you when I get home.

L:  THERE’S TOO MANY CHILDREN

     I DIDN’T SIGN UP FOR THIS

     OOO JUST GOT [iamthegreatestwriterintheworld.tumblr.com](https://iamthegreatestwriterintheworld.tumblr.com/)

H: LOUIS STOP

STEP AWAY FROM THE KEYBOARD

L: wait can you believe someone already got [howdoideletethesethings.tumblr.com](https://howdoideletethesethings.tumblr.com/)??

H: jfc Lou stop

L: YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.

But actually can you tell me how to delete these? There’s a few...extra I don’t know

H: I do not want to know. But yeah, you see that little person shape with the lines? Click it.

It should say delete this blog.

Somewhere.

L: OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE NO ONE HAD [ihavethelargestcockintheworld.tumblr.com](https://ihavethelargestcockintheworld.tumblr.com/)??

    NOT ANY MORE BITCHES

H: Ok. Now you have to stop.                        

L: Shhh. I'm Tumbling over here.

H: You're doing it wrong.                        

L: There's no wrong way to tumble                        

    I'm gonna post stuff to all of these tumblrs                        

H: I think you are mistaken there my friend.

**  
<10 minutes later>**

  
H: Lou?

**  
<10 minutes later>**

  
H: Louis? You there?

**  
<10 minutes later>**

  
H: Should I be worried?

**  
<10 minutes later>**

  
L: sorry, elliot got his mouse stuck under the piano and we were just lying on the floor looking for it

H: You fell asleep, didn’t you.

L: I admit nothing

    VAGINA VAGINA VAGINA

H: um

    What

L: whoops, sorry darling, wrong chat

H: what? I just. Do I even. No.

L: S’how I get Pezza’s attention when I want to tell her something SUPER important

H: ok

**  
<45 minutes later>**

  
L: HARRY.

H: Yeah babe? Everything okay?

L: HARRY THERE IS [A NEW ADVENT FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9103933) FROM saras_girl OMG HARRY IT’S SO CUTE THE KNIGHT BUS IS PURPLE HARRY

H: You know I’ve never understood your obsession with Drarry

L: BECAUSE YOU SHIP FUCKING DRAMIONE HE CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD HARRY

H: What the actual fuck, Louis, HARRY SECTUMSEMPRA’D DRACO. He tried to KILL HIM.

L: Mud. Blood.

H: Sectum. Sempra.

L: I will get you to read Drarry if it’s the last thing I do in this life, Harry Edward Styles-Tomlinson.

H: NEVER LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON-STYLES

L: You will!!

H: I WILL NOT

L: Pleeeeease? Just for me?

H: NO

L: Just a little?

H: Louis

L: Just the tip?

**  
<15 minutes later>**

  
H: Goddamnit Louis I snorted water all over my keyboard and fried it, and now Pez is pissed at me.

L: That’s the third time this quarter, innit?

H: Yes

L: My work here is done


End file.
